Las Damas de Vongola
by specterwolf3
Summary: En un mundo donde Tsunayoshi Sawada es un chico frío y aburrido de la monotonía esperando algo que haga arder su sangre, algo que lo motive de verdad, lo conseguirá en el bajo mundo junto a sus auto proclamadas mujeres?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La Tutora del Infierno….

(Tsuna Pov)

 _Beeep..beeep..beppp…..beppp_

-Mierda-ese maldito reloj despertador otra vez, quisiera saber porque me quede hasta tarde con se maldito juego, por lo menos l alarma ya se calló, me siento en mi cama y miro mi cuarto, la habitación típica de un adolescente, la cama desordenada, un escritorio con libros, trabajos escolares, mangas, demás estupideces, me levante, solo tengo un pantalón gris sencillo para dormir, tome mi uniforme y me fui al baño en el pasillo, están las habitaciones de mi madre, una de huéspedes, la otra maldita habitación y el baño, entre para bañarme, me tomo unos quince minutos y baje para encontrarme con mi madre que siempre tiene esa bella sonrisa en su rostro, en la mesa un desayuno promedio, un tazón de cereales con leche y dos tostadas.

-Buenos días Tsu-kun-fue la alegre respuesta de mi madre, Sawada Nana, su alegría saca una sonrisa pequeña en mi rostro estoico e indiferente, algunos dirían que retraído y frío, inclusive dicen que me parezco o que quiero imitar a Hibari Kyoyo, no tienen nada que hacer los malditos sino perder el tiempo chismeando sobre los otros y sus asuntos.

-Buenos días mama-le dije con calor, es una de las muy pocas personas con las cuales demuestro emociones, mire la hora mientras comía y vi que eran las 7:35 AM, tengo 25 minutos para llegar a la escuela, High Nanimori, me despide tome mi bolso y me largue con pereza y aburrimiento hacia el manicomio…

Mientras caminaba saque mis audífonos, dos grandes de color rojo granate con unas llamas en naranja, los vi una vez en una tienda y por alguna razón no quise despegar mi vista de ellos, tienen algo especial, los tengo desde hace ya 3 años y se averiaron varias veces pero a pesar de insistencia de mi madre nunca los cambie, son muy importantes para mí. Me puse a escuchar música, algo de Disturbed, Decadence, tal como es mi vida, nada interesante, notas algo bajas ya que no me motiva, nada de deportes a pesar de que tengo algo de musculatura pero no demasiada para no parecer un monda diente, nada social, no me agrada la gente en general, sin nada interesante, todo normal y soso, aburrido, una pérdida de tiempo, por esa razón me gusta estar solo, esto me llevo a que muchos me molestaran un tiempo, todavía lo hacen pero no es tanto como al principio ya que no me gusta la violencia pero me tuve que defender, bueno hasta que llego Hibari y con su típica frase te morderé hasta la muerte y nos dio una paliza a todos los presentes, desperté en la enfermería horas después para encontrar vendas y moretones y a una Hibari apoyada contra la pared con el rostro agudo y filoso cual cuchillo, al verla supe que esta mujer era muy diferente a todo lo demás, eso me saco una sonrisa algo loca, se quedo unos segundos mirando con el rostro sin expresión alguna pero sus ojos demostraban curiosidad y algo más, creo que era sadismo por el brillo maligno que tenían en ese entonces para después irse sin decir nada.

Ese mismo día solo tome mis cosas con mi camisa rota y desgarrada mostrando las vendas que cubrían mis hematomas y ligeros cortes aun sangrantes ya que rompimos un vidrio, la cara de mi madre no tenía precio…

Sin darme cuenta llegue a la puerta de la escuela de Nanimori, vi como muchos alumnos corrían como pollos sin cabeza con el terror en su cara, no es nada normal, Hibari maneja esta escuela con puño de hierro, cualquiera que rompe las reglas es apaleado sin piedad y dejado un buen rato en la enfermería, camine sin cuidado y la vi, con su camisa y moño rojo, sobre sus hombros su abrigo negro por fuera y rojo por dentro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su falda de la escuela de un tono marrón algo oscuro, zapatos negros y medias hasta la rodilla negras, en su brazo derecho una insignia del Comité Disciplinario y la mirada acerada que teme todo el mundo, pero yo no, es verdad que Hibari es fuerte, muy fuerte pero no por eso me doblegare, aunque no soy un buscapleitos, seguí caminando mientras escuchaba Infection y todos se congelaron por mi falta de cuidado.

-Sawada-fue la voz fría y dura de Hibari que hizo que todos se detengan de golpe para ver cómo sería apaleado, algunos tenían sonrisas por mi futuro castigo, me hizo sacar una mueca de odio, mostré mis caninos y solté un bajo gruñido, parece que Hibari lo escucho por la ligera sorpresa en su cara y miro hacia los demás, su cara se hizo mucho más seria y con el ceño fruncido, los demás salen huyendo aterrados de esto, me saco una ligera risa, pero veo como Hibari sin titubeo se me acerca sin parpadear, me mira con esos ojos como cuchillas lista para enviarme de nuevo a la enfermería o si mi suerte es muy mala, al hospital. Pero mi sorpresa como la de todos es cuando toma de mi camisa, puedo sentir sus dedos, más allá de pelear siempre los tiene muy suaves, toma mi corbata y la ajusta, después el cuello de mi camisa y baja alisándola en mi pecho, lo hace de manera lenta, esta midiéndome y recordando cada detalle con el toque suave, su cara es inexpresiva, no hay emociones, en la mía un ligero sonrojo, me tiembla el labio pero eso no basta para derrotarme, le hare pagar por esto, no soy juguete de nadie.

-No vengas a la escuela con el uniforme de esa manera desalineada o te morderé hasta la muerte Sawada- fue la respuesta cortante de Hibari, di una pequeña sonrisa y después me arriesgue todo en mi siguiente movimiento, me le acerque y levante un poco la cabeza ya que es más alta que yo para darle un ligero y rápido beso en la mejilla, veo como abre los ojos sorprendida, todos los demás sueltan un gran jadeo como si estuvieran viendo algo imposible.

-Arigato Hibari-le dije el odio con un susurro y me fui a mi salón con una muy pequeña sonrisa, en el pasillo los escucho claramente, esto es la comidilla del día, no hablan de otra cosa que no sea esta, vaya mierda, parece que me arriesgue demasiado con mi movimiento para con Hibari. A unos pasos de mi salón puedo sentirlo, una sensación horrible, como si alguien me está observando con malas intenciones, muy malas intenciones, deje caer mi bolso y mire para todos lados, no hay nada, ni al otro lado del pasillo, ni las escaleras, ni los edificios adyacentes a este, gruñí y volví por mis cosas para seguir a mi salón, ya llevo 10 minutos de retraso.

-Lugar desconocido-

(¿? Pov)

-Mmmm interesante-dijo una voz calculadora, mientras observaba desde otro edificio a la escuela Nanimori, precisamente a un chico de cabello castaño, vio sus acciones y como inmediatamente trato de encontrar la fuente de las intenciones asesinas.

-Pero no lo suficiente-después esa figura desaprecio como si nunca estuviera ahí.

-Salón del Comité Disciplinario-

(Hibari Pov)

Me estaba tocando la mejilla que recibió los suaves labios de Sawada, no hay expresión alguna en mi cara pero puedo sentirla arder, un gruñido furioso sale de mi interior.

-herbívoro-una sonrisa depredadora broto en mi boca, tiene agallas.

-Salón de Clase numero 2-A-

(Tsuna Pov)

Sentado aquí aburrido con la cara entre mis brazos mientras dejaba pasar la lección, aunque no soy el único, muchos de la clase se me quedan viendo con curiosidad y creo que envidia de parte de los chicos, más allá del miedo que genera Hibari en la gente, es una chica muy hermosa, con el cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos grises y rasgos fieros, buen cuerpo y demás cosas por la cual un chico babea por este tipo de mujer, claro su fortaleza y confianza se suma, y su sadismo, para todo masoquista, pero no es mi caso, en este salón esta la única persona a la que consideraría un amigo, está sentada a tres bancos delante de mí, con su cabello largo de tono negro y ojos marrones, siempre con una sonrisa y una visión optimista, el as del equipo de beisbol, Yamamoto Takiko, pero en esta ocasión si bien tiene una sonrisa en su cara no es anda linda, puedo sentir su enojo, o mejor dicho rabia, y cada vez que escucha la palabra beso agarra con fuerza su cuaderno de notas, ella suele dormir en la clase pero esta vez parece estar más que furiosa, mejor no la molesto, aunque me gustaría saber la causa de su enojo…

Seguí dormitando mientras deseaba que el día pasara más rápido, luego de unas tres horas de agonía sonó la campana para el almuerzo, me levante y fui al lugar de siempre, la azotea ya que no mucha gente va ahí con Takiko que sigue enojada por alguna razón y no habla como otros días, una vez llegamos ahí nos encontramos con la otra persona de nuestro grupo, estaba apoyada contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados, su largo cabello hasta la espalda de dos tonos, mayoritariamente naranja con líneas marrones castañas, un generoso cuerpo, grandes senos para su corta edad, caderas anchas y cintura de reloj de arena, su cara estaba fría y cuando se escucho como abrí la puerta abrió los ojos para mostrarlos al mundo, dos orbes naranjas como si fueran llamas mirándonos, no, mirándome fijamente, como si fuera una presa ante una loba hambrienta, esta chica es la capitana del club de tenis y tesorera del Comité Disciplinario, podría decirse que es lo más cercano que Hibari tiene a una amiga, es Yua Sawada, mi hermana menor, es menor que yo por un año, mientras yo tengo 14 ella tiene 13 años, luego de un rato mirándome fijamente saca una encantadora sonrisa que es casi la copia de la de nuestra madre, un tinte rosa en sus mejillas se aparece, doy mi sonrisa, la única que es para ella, la más grande, una sonrisa de verdad, se ríe ligeramente pero cuando a Takiko se pone agria y parece un jefe de una pandilla, un banchou.

-Yo, Yua-la salude y me acerque, ella salió de la posición en la que estaba y me dio un gran abrazo, fuerte, sus brazos se pegaron a mi cintura como lapa y no me dejo ir en un rato, no vi como ambas chicas se daban miradas aceradas, por alguna razón no se llevan nada bien, si bien no suelen pelear físicamente si se molestan con las palabras, todavía recuerdo cuando Takiko le dijo que estaba gorda, pase un semana tratando de animarla mientras decía "jamás le gustare a nii-sama", todavía tengo pesadillas…

-Yo Sawada-san- fue el saludo duro de Takiko, Yua miro expectante como si estuviera viendo a una cucaracha y me miro fijamente con un puchero, las mejillas infladas y un aspecto tierno.

-Nii-sama ¿Qué hace la escuálida aquí?-de nuevo con el físico de Takiko, ella es una chica alta, una cabeza más alta que yo y no tiene grandes atributos pero tampoco no ninguno, sigue creciendo dice ella.

-Al menos no estoy gorda con toda esa grasa colgando de mi pecho-dice malhumorada mientras miraba el gran busto de Yua, esta sonríe victoriosa al ver donde estaba depositada su mirada, ríe con júbilo y maldad.

-Estas celosa porque tengo mejor cuerpo que tu, un marimacho-a Takiko le saltan varias venas en la sien y su sonrisa se hace acerada, abrió la boca para responder pero tosí para evitar otra pelea absurda.

-Vamos a comer o la hora se nos pasara y tengo hambre-fueron mis palabras, ambas se miraron una vez más pero asintieron y nos sentamos en el suelo con nuestros bentos, había un poco d todo, desde que asistimos a la secundaria para aligerar la carga de mama aprendí a cocinar y otras tares domesticas, a Yua le gusta mucho mi cocina casi que todos los días me pide un bento y me lo agradece con un beso y una sonrisa, para el enojo y la sonrisa dura de Takiko.

-Nii-sama di ahh-fue lo que dijo mi hermana mientras sostenía unos palillos con un poco de carne y me miraba con una sonrisa coqueta para mi disgusto leve.

-Estoy grande, puedo comer solo-le dije y seguí comiendo, ella bajo la cara dolida por mis palabras, su cabello cubre sus ojos, Takiko sonríe por alguna razón, la mire y solté un suspiro, no me gusta verla sí pero Yua abusa de esto.

-Ahh-le dije, levanto la mirada y su dolor fue emplazado con la felicidad, escuche un Tch de Takiko para que siga comiendo.

-Jijiji parezco una esposa-fueron las palabras de Yua, casi me atraganto y escuche algo quebrarse, mire y vi a Takiko con los palillos rotos en dos, aquí empieza de nuevo, así estuve durante media hora siendo alimentado como una mascota para mi sorpresa por ambas, no paso ni la mitad del periodo y ya quiero irme, al final de día con el atardecer en el cielo me voy a mi casa, Yua está en el comité haciendo el presupuesto de hoy ya que unos idiotas pelearon, los vio Hibari y por alguna razón fue mucho más dura que antes, como si estuviera motivada y al 100%, pobres tipos ya que todo un salón fue diezmado, mesa rotas junto a sillas, una pizarra rasgada con marcas de abolladura, sangre de las heridas y dos ventanas totalmente quebradas, Yua no paraba de refunfuñar por esto, solo me reí ligeramente, a la salida Takiko también me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia el campo de beisbol con una gran sonrisa mientras Yua la perseguía gritando que se explicara y le decía golfa o ramera, Takiko solo reía con júbilo ajena a los insultos, me encogí de hombros y me fui.

Seguí caminando a paso muerto, aburrido una vez más, de nuevo escuchaba música, cualquier cosa para tratar de matar el tiempo, otro día más, nada interesante, pase por varias manzanas y de nuevo ese molesto instinto asesino tomo lugar, era espeso y estaba dirigido solo hacia mí, mire y no había nadie, era el único doblando una calle la vi, una pequeña persona, una mujer, llevaba tacones, un vestido negro con una correa en su pierna derecha con una mini pistola atada, un sombrero de fieltro con una franja naranja, ojos negros con un largo cabello y dos mechones doblados como si fueran patillas, un chupete amarillo colgando de su cuello, un camaleón con los ojos saltones en el sombrero y para mi sorpresa ese animal estaba sonriendo..

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-dijo con un acento italiano, fuerte pero dulzón, una sonrisa en su pequeña cara.

-¿Quién pregunta?-devolví la pregunta, más allá de su aspecto que muchos considerarían adorable esto me da mala espina, su aura es negra con intenciones asesinas, no debo bajar mi guardia, debo pensar en algo sin que me gobierne el miedo pero sé que estoy asustado, siento escalofríos corriendo por mi espalda, ella sonríe más, sabe que tengo miedo y me mira expectante esperando.

-…-

-….-nadie dijo nada, nos quedamos ahí mirando, observando y calculando los movimientos del otro, suspire y tome valor para enfrentar esto.

-Si… ¿Quién eres y que quieres?-le pregunte con fuerza pero con miedo, ella se me quedo mirando durante unos minutos o segundos.

-Busco a un conocido tuyo, y en cuanto a quien soy eso no importa, ahora….-saco el arma de su correa en su pierna y me apunto, escuche el clic del martillo y se me quedo ahí, abrí mis ojos, sabía que esa arma era real, podría morir aquí y ahora, un frío recorrió mi espalda, mi corazón no deja de latir con la adrenalina.

-¿Dónde está Yua Sawada?-pregunto con frialdad, gruñí, no se quien es ni como conoce a mi hermana pero no la dejare conseguir poner un solo dedo en ella, piensa Tsuna…

 _Bang_

El sonido de la explosión y algo paso rosando mi mejilla, un hilillo de sangre fresca salió y viajo hasta caer en el suelo, la bebe o niña disparo sin vacilación.

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia-dijo y volvió a martillar el arma, me caí sobre mis rodillas temblando mis manos se apretaron con furia, a pesar de mi miedo estoy furioso, nadie amenaza a mi familia y sale impune, nadie..

De golpe le lance la mochila hacia su cara y volvió a disparar pero le dio a esta, aproveche y salí corriendo, tal vez pueda ganar algo de tiempo para otra estrategia o perderla, una de dos, ya había cruzado en la siguiente manzana para doblar en la dirección opuesta a mi casa, vi un borrón negro y la misma niña estaba corriendo sobre la pared de las casas y saltaba a la siguiente con gran agilidad, volvió a apuntar.

-Se acabo el tiempo-siguió disparando sin duda alguna, salte del camino y caí de cara para rodar y volver a tomar carrera, las balas pasaban tan cerca que algunas me rozaban la piel dejando heridas, pero seguí corriendo, necesito algo, cualquier cosa, a una manzana ya empezaba la zona comercial, puestos y tiendas, o sea, mucha gente, aquí podre perderla y recuperar el aire, me moví entre la gente empujando y dando uno que otro golpe, se dejaron de escuchar los disparos, me quede parado tratando de recuperar el aliento..

-Eres rápido para tomar decisiones, alabo eso, pero no es suficiente-esa voz helo mi sangre, ahí detrás de mí estaba esa misma mujer, esa asesina que va tras mi hermana, apoyada contra un poste de luz, su arma jugando en su mano, el sombrero ocultando sus facciones, pero una sonrisa en su cara.

-Una última oportunidad ¿Dónde está?-me pregunto.

-…Vete al diablo-le dije con furia obvia, mi acento es frío, tengo miedo pero no voy a decir nada.

-Parece que seguirás la Omerta por tu hermana, bien Tsuna-fue su respuesta para después irse por algún lado, me quede de piedra parado sin saber qué hacer, como es que sabe mi nombre, sabe de mi hermana, sabrá de mama, que hará ahora y a quien apuntara después, que puedo hacer, esas preguntas inundaban mi cabeza.

Me fui a mi casa y entre, salude a mi madre y esta vio mi expresión de desconcierto y enojo, me pregunto qué pasaba pero le dije que tuve un día cansador, mi hermana estaba en su cuarto haciendo su tarea, me fui directamente al baño a por una ducha de agua fría, necesitaba pensar que hacer, no puedo enfrentarme a ella, no puedo burlarla, no sé nada de ella, estoy atrapado como presa….

-Grrrr-un gruñido gutural sale d mi boca y golpeo la pared con fuerza, me lastime la mano, la veo sangrando y el agua pica la herida fresca pero eso no me interesa, salí descamisado con un pantalón negro y me fui a mi cuarto diciéndole a mama que no tenía hambre, adentro estaba mi mochila en mi cama, me acerque con cuidado para ver que no tenga nada, tal vez esa mujer puso una bomba o algo, esto me dice que sabe donde vivo, sabe más de lo que imaginaba, pero también me deja otra pregunta, si sabe donde vivo entonces porque me pregunta de Yua, algo no encaja en todo esto, me fui a dormir, aunque la palabra seria intentarlo…

-Al día siguiente-

(Tsuna Pov)

Me levante desganado y con sueño, no dormí mucho tratando de pensar en todo esto, baje como un muerto y me caí al no ver el escalón, un sonoro golpe se escucho en la casa seguido de un gruñido.

-Maldita sea-dije y me levante adolorido, sobándome la zona lastimada, estaba delante de la mesa en la cocina para ver de nuevo la fuente de mi duda y tormento de anoche, esa misma mujer pequeña estaba tomando de una taza con el olor deduje que era café, mientras leía un periódico, mi hermana estaba desayunando y leyendo un libro de notas de historia, según ella ayer tenía una evaluación de esto pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que esa mujer es peligrosa y está aquí, su camaleón está comiendo de un plato unos panqueques con jarabe, esta visión si no fuera por el miedo que tengo sería muy hilarante y rara.

-Ciaossu Tsuna-fueron las palabras de la mujer, esta vez estaba con aburrimiento.

-Buenos días nii-sama-salido con una sonrisa alegre Yua, mama no estaba a la vista.

-Yua, vete de aquí…tengo que hablar con ella-mi voz era fría y cortante, mi pelo oculta mis ojos pero la mujer sonríe como si aceptara el desafío, no sabría mucho después que mis ojos brillaron durante un segundo a un naranja similar al de mi hermana pero mucho más brillante.

-Ehh? Nii-sama-pregunto Yua confundida mientras miraba entre mi persona y la mujer.

-Déjanos solos…Ahora-le dije con la voz más fría y autoritaria que puedo reunir, ella mira confundida pero cuando ve a la mujer pone una cara dolida y después furiosa, sus ojos naranja brillan con llamas furiosas, esto no es bueno, no es momento de una escena de celos.

-Nii-sama…. ¿Vas a dejarme por esta?-me pregunto con la voz baja y fría, solo suspire pero algo miedoso retrocedí un paso, esto no es bueno.

-No lo puedo culpar….Después de lo de ayer es seguro que querría más…hace mucho que no tengo un hombre como Tsuna..-dijo divertida burlándose de mi hermana, está prácticamente furiosa y dispuesta al asesinato, creo que puedo ver como su cabello se mueve con libertad propia, su mano se agarra con fuerza a la mesa y esta se quiebra un poco bajo la fuerza de Yua, esto es malo, muy malo…

-Nii-samaaaa-la voz es dulce, pero el dulce lleno de veneno que te va a matar segundos después de comerlo..

-¿Sí mi linda y amada hermanita?-trato de encantar a la fiera para que no te coma, no la mires a los ojos, no muestres miedo y por amor de dios no salgas corriendo…eso se repetía como un mantra en mi cabeza, escucho una risa de fondo y la mini mujer está riendo y disfrutando de esto, me la pagara…

-Dame un explicación detallada de lo que paso ayer, y no me mientas…-su voz es enfermizamente adorable, tiene una sonrisa en su cara y los ojos cerrados pero los puños cerrados y apretados con furia apenas contenida..

Me pase la siguiente media hora contando todo, desde el encuentro hasta la persecución, no me salte nada, bajo la mirada atenta de dos águilas que miraban a su presa, me siento un pequeño ratón delante de ellas.

-Reborn, tienes algo que explicarme ahora-fue la voz de la shinigami sentada al otro lado de la mesa, su furia ahora estaba en la mujer identificada como Reborn, esta solo sonrió como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo para ella.

-Que tengo que explicar, el chico dijo todo tal y como sucedió, esta era su prueba, esta verde pero se puede mejorar más-fueron sus palabras, estoy muy confundido, prueba de que, prueba militar, prueba policial, prueba de una pandilla o mafia..

-¿Ehh?-solté ese sonido y ambas mujeres se me quedaron viendo unos minutos, luego Yua bajo la cara avergonzada y sonrojada, esto hace cuando me miente o me oculta algo, no me gusta hacia donde está yendo todo esto.

-¿Nunca se lo dijiste? Me prometiste que se lo explicarías antes de mi llegada-fueron las palabras duras de Reborn para mi hermana, está bajo más la cabeza.

-Es que es muy difícil decir este tipo de cosas, y más a mi nii-sama-fue la escusa de Yua.

-Eso no es excusa…Ahora Tsuna escucha-me llamo la atención Reborn.

-Mi llegada aquí es por una razón, vine aquí a cumplir un trabajo, mi encargo es convertirte en el decimo Vongola, el jefe de la Famiglia Vongola, la familia mafiosa más poderosa del bajo mundo, tu eres descendiente de Vongola Primo, el fundador de la Famiglia, tu hermana es una alumna mía también, ella es tu mano izquierda en la Famiglia, mi tapadera es que seré tu tutora personal para aumentar tu rendimiento escolar, ¿Entendiste?-cada palabra se graba en mi cabeza pero esta no reacciona, siento como algo se fundió en mi cerebro…

-…-

-….-

-…-

-¿Nii-sama?-fue la pregunta débil de Yua, esperando mi respuesta.

-….-

-….-

 _Thumpppp algo se cayó al suelo con fuerza_

-Creo que se rompió-

-¡!Nii-sama¡!-fue lo último que escuche antes de que todo se hiciera negro…

n/a: hola gente como les va? Espero que bien, aquí sin más preámbulos les dejo mi nuevo trabajo, de seguro se estarán preguntando porque hice a la mayoría de personajes en versión fem no? Bueno, luego de terminar el manga de KHR me metí en sus fic, muy buenos pero era siempre lo mismo, o eran yaoi o era un Tsuna fem x todos los demás, así que pensé como sería Tsuna un poco más frío y menos torpe con sus guardianes cough harem cough en la historia?

Por cierto el nombre de Yua significa unión/amor, que lo tomare como lazo de amor entre hermanos, este es un fic harem y habrá unos cuantos cambios pero me mantendré fiel a lo mejor posible al canon, aunque tengo varias sorpresas para ustedes, solo esperen.

Dejen un rewiem si quieren y espero que les haya gustado, se despide SpceterWolf. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: Mi Vida Diaria…Por la Ventana

(Tsuna Pov)

Luego de ese fiasco con la tutora espartana del infierno y caer desmayado para despertarme en el regazo de una Yua muy sonrojada con una enorme sonrisa y una Reborn que miraba de vez en cuando mientas daba mantenimiento a su arma sentada lo más cómoda en el tatami en frente nuestro solo pude comenzar a imaginar que toda esta mierda era solamente un sueño bizarro y uno muy, muy, muy raro para alguien de mi edad, vamos, ¿Quién demonios sueña con un bebé parlante que puede moverse mejor que un atleta olímpico, posee mejor puntería que un soldado veterano e intimida como un demonio furioso? Creo que en verdad todas las boberías de mi hermana están pasándome factura, solo debo ir a mi cama, cerrar los ojos y para mañana toda será normal como lo fue hasta ahora, monótono, aburrido y lineal….

Pero una parte de mi estaba en éxtasis, Famiglia, mafia y el bajo mundo, algo completamente nuevo y emocionante al lado de todo esto, al fin, solo en ese pequeño rincón de mi mente sentía que podía encontrar algo que en verdad me atrajera y cautive.

Sin pensarlo y estando en piloto automático me moví del regazo de mi hermana para su decepción y subí por las escaleras para irme a mi cuarto, no note la mirada analítica de Reborn que no se despegaba de mi espalda, cuando entre en mi templo, mi refugio y creer que podría obtener algo de paz para pensar en todo este asunto no pude evitar sonreír un poco ante esta nueva situación, pero así como viene se va, siendo reemplazado por la preocupación y pánico; no sé como supuestamente seré un jefe de mafia, no sé cómo actuar ni mucho menos a quienes dirigiré en el bajo mundo y si es que sigo vivo para ello además de que no me fio del todo de Reborn, parece que lo tiene tan fácil para lastimarme a mi o a mi familia pero sé que o permitiré que nada ni nadie las toque, sobre mi cadáver…

-la mañana siguiente-

(Tsuna Pov)

Me muevo ligeramente en mi cama para buscar un mejor espacio, aun tengo sueño y no quiero levantarme en lo más mínimo, quedarme aquí por todo el resto del día se oye simplemente maravilloso…

 _Beepppp..beep…beep….beppp..beppp..beepp…bepp_

-Mierda-no pude evitar refunfuñar mientras golpeaba el aparato ese infernal por molestarme justo en la mejor posición ahora, cuando se cayó creí que sería como siempre, dormir hasta unos pocos minutos antes de salir corriendo hacia la escuela.

-Arriba Dame-Tsuna, un jefe de Famiglia no se levanta tarde, todo lo contrario-escuche la voz de Reborn venir desde un lado de mi cama, abrí mi ojo para ver un cañón de pistola apuntado justo encima de mi maldito ojo a solo apenas centímetros de tocarlo, juro que puedo ver la cabeza de la bala brillante y pulida dentro del mismo..

-¡EKKKKKK!-fue el grito que salió de mi boa para salir disparado desde mi posición como si tuviera resortes en los pies para caer en el suelo a unos metros de ella, pero la mierda recién comenzaba, sin querer toque unos cables que estaban unidos a dos palos de madera de los cuales estaban atadas dos granadas con el hilo unido a su seguro, un segundo paso para ver cómo eran removidos..

3

2

1

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Salí volando por la ventana para caer en medio del árbol del vecino en pijama o lo que quedaba del mismo.

-mmm buen movimiento, aceptables reflejos pero apenas y sobreviviste, hay mucho que trabajar Dame-Tsuna-escuche como Reborn me criticaba mentiras estaba sentada en medio del hoyo que antes era la pared de mi cuarto, dios como quiero llorar en este momento, en verdad voy a morir si sigo así.

-Ni-sama-la voz alarmada de Yua se escucho viniendo en picada desde la casa, puedo escucharla correr por las escaleras para salir al patio y lo vi que medio anonadado y bastante anonadado además de rojo por la vergüenza y la ira de lo que otros podían ver como si nada. Yua estaba corriendo solamente con una camisa blanca, _mi camisa blanca_ , con dos botones desechos que se curvaban mostrando una buena parte de su gran busto y estos dos orbes rebotando con cada movimiento, no hay brasier y unas bragas blancas simples a juego, se veía muy asustada y nerviosa como algo enojado cuando dejo de verme para mirar a Reborn, esta ni se inmuto, es más creo que sonrió ante el desafío; me ayudo a bajar sin darse cuenta que estaba mostrando su culo a cuanto bastardo de mierda pasara cerca, un gruñido de furia broto de mi boca y la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola en un gesto firme de protección pero parece que ella lo ve como algo más por el gran sonrojo que tiene en su cara ya que aparta la mirada de mi vista cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

-Tsuna...Aquí no, no estoy lista aun-dice por lo bajo y no puedo evitar tragar duro por las palabras y el malentendido que podrían causar si nuestra madre la oyera, que bueno que no salió aun, y eso es raro, quien demonios no ve el caos que dejo semejante explosión. Nos metimos de nuevo en la casa y me fui directamente al baño para al menos darme una ducha de agua fría, no puedo dejar de temblar del miedo y la rabia por ser tan…tan…tan...Dame. Para mi sorpresa y terror el camino al baño estaba lleno de trampas para oso con cables unidos a una batería electrificándolas y más cables pero estos apenas se veían, eran tanzas cortantes que estaban a la altura del cuello y torso, ¿Como carajo Yua pudo con todo esto, que es, una kunoichi? Con pasos muy lentos me moví entre todo….esto, una vez dentro mire por todos lados para ver si en verdad era seguro, comprobado.

Inodoro no explosivo o volátil: chequeado.

Productos de limpieza personal "normal": chequeado.

Papel higiénico en su lugar: chequeado

Ducha inofensiva sin botones raros o trampas encima: chequeado

Todo parece normal.

*baldosa cediendo bajo presión*

-Maldita sea-y con solo dos segundos sin pensar me arroje hacia atrás para ver como del suelo brotaban cuchillos que si bien no eran muy largos si se veían muy afilados junto a eso que brilla en su filo como si fuera alguna clase de veneno.

-Demasiado tiempo de reacción, análisis del entorno bastante lento, mediocre Dame-Tsuna-dijo Reborn detrás de mí, solo a un paso, mientras estoy en el suelo con el culo adolorido me gire con suma molestia para comenzar a despotricar pero mi queja murió en mi boca.

Termine mis tareas de la mañana lo más normal que pude para irme hacia la escuela, en el camino pude ver a mi interés amoroso, Sasagawa Kyoko, una chica de mi estatura de contextura delgada, de cabello castaño claro con los ojos de un color miel/dorado y una sonrisa de ángel, una chica muy hermosa y una de las más lindas según los demás tanto de mi clase como del resto de la escuela pero una chica como ella está completamente fuera de mi liga, además de que no hablo con ella más del o necesario a decir verdad; que patético que soy en verdad, un suspiro de resignación broto de mi boca para seguir mi camino pero un sonido me hizo quedarme en seco y apretar los puños en rabia junto con mis dientes.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar Kyoko-san, vamos juntos-la voz de un chico un poco mayor, de cabello negro y sonrisa arrogante, este es Mochida-sempai, un chico de segundo año que es el capitán del club de kendo y tiene fama de playboy además de ser segundado por los demás miembros de dicho club, tch, no tengo ganas de seguir aquí escuchando como un maldito metiche…Mejor me largo.

-Hmph no tienes valor como hombre, solo te resguardas detrás de una máscara para ocultar lo dame que eres Dame-Tsuna-Reborn estaba caminando a mi lado, vestida como siempre, un vestido negro con una línea naranja o franja de dicho color que estaba en su cintura, sus tacones, en su pierna descubierta estaba su fiel pistola que de un segundo a otro paso a estar en su mano apuntándome directamente a la cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios?-le dije con un expresión de shock puro y sentí como el escalofrió bajaba en cámara lenta por mi espalda, este es mi fin, lo sé, vi mi vida pasar por mis ojos mientras de alguna forma contemplaba la bala salir disparada del cañón y moverse tan despacio que parecía estar suspendida por magia para luego sentir como mi carne era traspasaba sin miramiento ni piedad alguna, juro que escuche como el hueso se quebraba por el impacto y la presión de la bala para encajar en mi cerebro, todo se volvió negro, había muerto pero de alguna manera aun sentía, aun pensaba aunque sea un poco, el remordimiento, nunca confesarme o conseguir mejores notas, nunca devolverles las molestias a todos aquellos que siempre me molestan, nunca agradecer como es debido la generosidad de Yua ni la amabilidad de Takiko, carajo nunca le dije cuanto amo a mi mamá ni tampoco le rompí la jeta a mi "padre" por hacer que mamá llore tantas noches esperándolo ni mucho menos agradecerle a Reborn todo su esfuerzo con un Dame como yo, no…no..no…no..NO…NO NO NO NO NO! NO MORIRE AQUÍ, NO CAERE..YO..YO..YO.

-ARRRGGGGG ME CONFESARE A KYOKO COMO SI FUERA A MORIRRRRRRRRR!-y con renovado vigor mi visión volvió y sin darme cuenta comencé una carrera loca como si dependiera mi vida, corrí y corrí con todo mi ser hasta donde estaban esos dos, ambos charlando animadamente, el tipo con una sonrisa de "ya es mía" y ella todo lo contrario, amable e inocente, gruñí al pensar en cómo ese idiota la molesta o incluso la podría engañar ya que no es de quedarse con una novia mucho tiempo. Me detuve a unos pasos de ellos para hablar con fuerza y ferocidad, cuando saque esos rasgos no tengo…

-Kyoko tu me-pero no pude terminar por que vi por el rabillo del ojo un boken que vino con velocidad para golpearme en mi mandíbula y dejarme tirado en el suelo quitándome ese altísimo nivel de adrenalina que tenía hace apenas nada, mi mirada dejo de ser fiera y sentía la calma junto a la confusión de todo junto, mi cerebro no podía procesar todo de golpe así que no sabía nada durante unos segundos hasta que la sensación de frio se apodero de todo mi torso, mire para abajo para ver cómo estaba con el pecho desnudo del todo, y detrás mío un rastro de ropa rasgada y destruida por mera fuerza física, al menos no perdí ni mis pantalones como mis zapatos, eso es algo bueno, no creo saber qué demonios habría hecho si los pierdo también.

-Tu maldito pervertido de mierda, por tu culpa perdí mi nueva conquista, pagaras por esto-y dicho eso se dio media vuelta para irse hacia la escuela pero como mi suerte es una mierda y desea jugar conmigo en la forma de mi hermana que estaba viniendo hacia nosotros con una mirada loca y muy enojada, pobre idiota, pero como la mayoría de los adolescentes este está calenturiento las 24 horas del día si la sonrisa ganadora y de enfermo sexual en su cara dice algo.

-Hola linda-empezó pero Yua paso de él sin darle una segunda mirada cosa que no le cayó nada bien por la mueca de odio y fue directamente hacia mí para arrodillarse y acunar mi cabeza en su regazo mientras me acariciaba en plena calle, trague duro y mi cuerpo siendo el traidor que es se puso rojo cuando no debe ni mucho menos quiero.

-Yua, esto no-pero no pude seguir porque me callo poniendo un dedo en mi boca callándola, ella sonrió como un ángel de la guarda y no pude evitar sentirme abrazado por ese calor y seguro por el mismo pero cuando se escucho la voz de Mochida el semblante de ángel guardián se fue para ser remplazado por el de un segador gélido y sin misericordia alguna, los ojos de Yua brillaban con odio y rabia apenas contenida, su cara una mueca fría y penetrante, el tipo parece verlo y retrocedió dos pasos pero su sonrisa de ganador lentamente volvió.

-Deja a tu tonto hermanito y ven conmigo, estarás mejor, lo prometo-para que dijo eso, vi como mi hermana se levanto para dar una sonrisa fría y muy despiadada, acto seguido giro su cuerpo con todo para darle una poderosa patada en el costado del cuerpo dejándolo sin aire y dejar salir un "Hmph" molesto y regresar conmigo.

-Vamos ni-sama, es tarde pero si le explico a Kyoya de seguro entenderá porque llegamos tarde así no nos muerde hasta la muerte-me dijo para ayudarme a levantarme y comenzar a caminar pero de nuevo la voz de Mochida nos interrumpió.

-En verdad eres patético Dame-Tsuna, dejas que tu hermana pelle por ti, donde demonios quedo tu hombría o será que nunca la tuviste, no podrías ganarle ni a un niño de kínder si tu vida dependiera de ello-en verdad estaba molesto y Yua mucho más, tanto que se dio la vuelta para volverse hacia sempai para de seguro volver a atacarlo.

-Escúchame bien basura patética, ni-sama no pelea porque es mucho mejor que tu, puede derrotarte cuando quiera y como quiera, ni siquiera eres algo para desafiarlo, solo una cucaracha miserable que cree que porque otras cucarachas lo siguen es alguien, pero te diré algo, eres anda, eres nadie, un sinvergüenza y un cerdo que no sabe respetar porque no se respeta a sí mismo, ni-sama en cambio sabe como tratar a una chica como es debido, desaparece antes de que te fumigue-dijo con rabia contenida, en verdad deseaba más que nada morirme de la risa ahí nomas pero me contuve, no tengo tanta maldad ni mi lengua es tan afilada como la de Yua.

-El derrotarme, pfff, por favor, eso es una vil mentira y lo sabes bien Sawada, es más lo desafío a un combate hoy, si gana me retractare por todas las cosas que dije y seré tu mayordomo por el resto del semestre pero si gano serás mi novia ni peros ni quejas-este sujeto ya se está pasando de verga y con lo que no debe, con mi hermana, gruñí de odio puro y los dos me miraron, Mochida se vio asustado un momento antes de volver a su yo arrogante para luego irse no sin antes prometerle a Yua que la pasaría muy bien con ella cuando gane. Una vez solos Yua me dio un gran abrazo enterrando su cara en mi pecho desnudo podía oler su champú, vainilla, hace cosquillas en mi piel con sus cabellos tan suaves como la seda.

-Tranquila nee-san, ni-sama no perderá, no lo hizo antes, no lo hará ahora-le prometí con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba los cabellos con cuidado.

-Lo sé, no estoy preocupada, se que lo vencerás en cualquier momento, solo me aproveche del momento, jijiji, esto Takiko no puede hacerlo, tocarte tan a fondo, gané-me arrepiento de lo que hago, me solté de ella y seguí mi camino sin hacer caso de los pedidos infantiles de Yua de cinco minutos más, ahora es el turno de ni-sama para sentir el busto de Yua y cosas por el estilo. Pero lo único que me pregunto es…

-¿Dónde DEMONIOS QUEDO MI ROPA?-grite a los cielos en la vergüenza de estar semidesnudo pero agradecido de que no perdí mi pantalón.

-Ten ni-sama, siempre tengo una copia de seguridad-me dijo Yua mientras sacaba de su bolso una camisa, una de mis camisas para la escuela, la mire interrogante para callarme mi pregunta, no quiero saber cómo llego esto a ella, solo me vestí y seguimos a lo nuestro.

Llegue a Nanimori High tarde y por primera vez Hibari no estaba haciendo de guardia, cosa que me vino como anillo al dedo pero como dicen, una cosa sale bien, cien sale mal, o de donde sea que lo escuche ya que todos tenían su vista pegada en mi persona, cuando terminaos de almorzar y yo baje de la terraza con Yua y Takiko vimos a todo un grupo de tontos con sonrisas arrogantes y molestas, sin decir nada me levantaron entre ellos para salir corriendo hacia quien sabe donde como alma que lleva el diablo, por otro lado Yua y Takiko no se veían muy contentas con esto ya que nos seguían el paso con prisa y Yua estaba gritando cosas que dejarían a un marinero orgullo y verde de envidia.

-Bájenme maldita sea-les grite mientras me sostenían de la camisa y el pantalón, sin darme cuenta termínanos en medio del club de kendo, muchas personas estaban reunidas aquí, parecen estar esperando algo y por las caras no es algo bueno.

-Mochida-sempai te estuvo esperando un largo rato-dijo uno de los miembros que estaba sentado junto a otros más.

-Te llego la hora Dame-Tsuna-le siguió el que estaba sentado a su lado. Chasque la lengua en molestia por sus palabras.

-Al fin llegaste-en frente de mi estaba Mochida con el traje de kendo y un shinai en su mano, listo para el combate, otro se me acerco con un conjunto extra y un shinai, los tome para ver que estaban muy pesados, los demás se me reían sin parar.

-Es hora de nuestra apuesta, si ganas me retracto y soy el mayordomo de tu hermana, si gano ella tanto como Kyoko son mías y tú no harás nada-dijo triunfante y arrogante, me mordí los labios y a duras penas me puse la armadura y podía levantar el shinai unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, las risas escalaron más arriba.

-en el pasillo cerca a la puerta del club-

(Hibari Pov)

Mmm luego de lo de esta mañana, el herbívoro no demostró nada más, antes parecía en verdad ser fuerte y hábil en un combate, ahora es patético pierdo mi tiempo aquí. Miraba como apenas esquivaba y era apaleado sin piedad, pero sus ojos denotaban la rabia que deseaba salir a como dé lugar.

Aun tiene colmillos pero sigue siendo herbívoro.

-techo del edificio desconocido-

(Reborn Pov)

Desde esta distancia puedo ver perfectamente que está sucediendo en el club de kendo con mi estudiante, apunte con el fusil de francotirador para darle justo en la cabeza con la bala de la última voluntad, mi trabajo está hecho por hoy, guarde mi arma en mi maletín y me fui de nuevo a Nanimori High para ver el desempeño de Tsuna.

-club de kendo-

(Tsuna Pov)

De nuevo esa misma sensación de opresión y poder siendo liberado de golpe, ese odio descabellado que no podía ser contenido, ese deseo de vencer y cumplir mi último deseo, de llevar a cabo mi voluntad sobre los otros.

-¡DERROTAR A MOCHIDA COMO SI FUERA A MORIR!-con renovado vigor destruí mi armadura y mi ropa superior para quedar semi desnudo ante la audiencia pero eso apenas me importa, corrí con paso atronador hacia mi oponente para esquivar cada golpe que trataba inútilmente de darme solo moviendo mi parte superior del cuerpo, en un momento tome la punta del shinai y con la mano extendía lo golpee para romperlo en pedazos luego se me quedo mirando atónito y tire mi brazo hacia atrás y con la mano en forma de lanza lo golpee con un saque en medio del nariz derribándolo al suelo, odia escuchar los aplausos sorprendidos y la ovación de todo el mundo pero no termine, no todavía, más, aun necesito más, debo completar mi voluntad.

Salte sobre mi oponente para quedar encima de él y volver a levantar mi mano pero no fue un golpe, no, nada de eso sino que le estaba arrancando el cabello para acabar dejándolo completamente calvo y extendérselo al árbitro que estaba algo pálido, sentí como la euforia se iba una vez cumplida mi voluntad, todos estaban callados para enseguida ovacionarme y felicitarme, esta es la primera vez que me felicitan por algo que hice. Una sonrisa vino en mi cara pero se hizo aun más grande cuando sentí como dos cuerpos se me pegaban a cada brazo y con la fuerza casi me tiran al suelo, eran Yua y Takiko, ambas felices y radiantes por mi victoria sobre Mochida y para mi secreto deleite cada una me dio un beso en la mejilla, en frente de todo el mundo para rematar, es una sorpresa que no estaban discutiendo ni luchando entre sí, los demás volvieron a ser lo de antes, bastardos que me despreciaban y luego de esta muestra de afecto, salí corriendo evitando a la manada furiosa de chicos que deseaba matarme con las dos chicas en cada mano, pero mi sonrisa no dejo mi rostro en especial cuando Kyoko me felicito en persona aun a la clara molestia de las chicas, no sé muy bien porque se me pegaron tan cerca y aun más cuando Kyoko se nos acerco.

-fuera del club, en los pasillos-

(Hibari Pov)

Verde, simple, sin estilo ni mucho menos técnica, un simple amateur como cualquier otro pero tiene voluntad, se le nota en los ojos, interesante herbívoro…

-en un rincón del club-

(Reborn Pov)

No se dejo llevar por el reconocido logro y le importo mucho más lo que su Famiglia pensaba de su persona, será un buen líder pero le falta demasiado aún…

-En la frontera aérea de Japón, avión de pasajeros, sala vip-

(? Pov)

Levante la foto de aquel que es el Decimo Vongola mientras tomaba una bocanada profunda de mi cigarro, luego lo tome de mi boca con mi mano libre para quemar la foto lentamente.

-No por mucho, disfruta tu tiempo, está por terminar-y seguí fumando tranquilamente, tengo otras dos horas antes de aterrizar en mi destino para ir a por mí "objetivo"…

-Dos semanas después, salón de clases 1-A, Nanimori High-

(Tsuna Pov)

Ahh dos semanas desde lo de Mochida y pensar que Yua sería tan fría para rechazarlo de ser su mayordomo diciendo que no le interesaba un gusano tan patético como además de que ella no necesita que nadie haga las cosas por ella y se dirigió a mí con su clásica sonrisa marca registrada, cosa que no cae bien a nadie ya que mi hermana tiene esa fama de Ice Queen, ha rechazado a cientos de chicos de todos los años desde que entramos a Nanimori High y no les da una segunda mirada, conmigo es la única persona masculina a la cual le sonríe de manera radiante para la gran molestia y enfado de Takiko que según ella Yua no tiene buen gusto en hombres y por eso quedara como una vieja frígida y solitaria, la primera vez que paso eso tuve que dejarla dormir en mi cuarto una semana para evitar que llorara como un niño de kínder que le quitaron un juguete, Takiko no me hablo durante dos días por aquello..

-Atención clase, sé que es tarde pero tenemos una alumna que vino desde el extranjero por estudios, es japonesa-italiana, adelante, pasa y preséntate-la voz del profesor resonó en todo el salón, muchos estaban ya cuchicheando entre ellos sobre cómo sería la nueva estudiante, su personalidad, su apariencia, que gusto tiene, etc, lo que todo metiche piensa. Escuche unas botas resonar en el suelo, entro una chica de largo cabello de color plata, ojos de un verde esmeralda muy bellos, piel blanca lechosa sin imperfecciones, un cuerpo firme y atlético pero no demasiado, tenia decoraciones de punk, muñequeras de cuero, cintas negras en el antebrazo, la camisa arremangada, salida del pantalón negro también de cuero, un collar de esclavo con un dije en forma de cruz unido al collar por un eslabón de plata, anillos de plata con decoraciones y grabados en forma de calavera y demás pero no por eso dejaba de ser una chica muy linda.

Su rasgo más prominente era el ceño fruncido, esa mirada fiera y de delincuente dejo a más de uno intimidado, toda la clase se calló y no se presento así que el profesor la presento como Gokudera hayako, ella se vio mucho más molesta cuando dijeron su nombre, luego le dijo que sentara en algún lugar libre y camino por entre las mesas sin prestarle atención a nadie hasta que quedo cerca de mi asiento y para mi sorpresa le dio una patada, luego me dirigió una mirada agria y llena de odio, ¿Qué hice para que este tan molesta conmigo?

-hey Tsuna ¿Qué le hiciste a la nueva para que te odie tan rápido? Jajaja o pierdes el tiempo-vino la voz de Takiko a un asiento delante de mí, solo le dirigí una mirada como diciéndole "ayúdame", solo sonrió más, tch, a veces Takiko no sabe leer el ambiente o es bastante ingenua, o tal vez se hace.

-durante el almuerzo-

(Tsuna Pov)

Hoy no pude comer con Yua ya que está ocupada ayudando a Hibari por alguna pelea y los daños colaterales mientras que Takiko está en el club de baseball practicando, según ella está perdiendo su toque así que estoy por mi cuenta, estoy sentado en un banco debajo de un árbol en el patio sin ser molestado, una vez como esta es rara, no es que menosprecie a mi hermana y a mi amiga pero esto también es bueno, y Reborn no vino a molestarme hoy, creo que podría tomarme una siesta…

-Con que aquí era dónde estabas ocultándote punk-vino la voz fría y autoritaria de Gokudera justo delante de mí, ciento que esto se pondrá muy, pero muy feo.

-Oye Reborn, ¿Este es el supuesto Decimo Vongola?-pregunto a la nada, estaba sudando frío y sentí como mi mente estaba a mil por pensar en una forma de sobrevivir a esta loca.

-Sí, así es, el es el futuro jefe de la Famiglia Vongola-la voz acaramelada de Reborn vino desde arriba, alcé la cabeza para verla sentada lo más cómoda en una rama del árbol detrás de mí.

-Tch, no tiene nada, no hay autoridad, ambición, poder, nada de nada, es patético, no merece llevar el manto de los Vongola ¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste? ¿Si lo mato pasare a ser candidata para ser la jefa?-dijo de manera inexpresiva y fría, trague duro, otro asesino, primero Reborn y ahora ella, cuantos más vendrán luego si es que sobrevivo.

-Si, a propósito, Gokudera es conocida como Smoking Bomb, ya verás porque-dijo Reborn con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su arma y la limpiaba.

Sin pensarlo salí corriendo para tratar de poner distancia entre ella y yo y de atrás pude sentir la onda expansiva junto al fuerte estruendo de una explosión que me hizo saltar de golpe, caí con un ruido sordo y me levante un poco, la gran nube de humo, la vi en medio con varios cartuchos de dinamita en cada y un cigarro en la boca con una mirada depredadora en la cara…

Estoy bien muerto…

-No huyas cobarde, lucha, doble bomb-y comenzó la persecución del demonio, con cada paso más y más dinamita era arrojada, gran parte del suelo estaba con hoyos y cráteres, una espesa nube de escombros estaba presente y ella estaba muy molesta, tanto que lleno de dinamita sus manos y boca, tantas que apneas podía mantenerlas en su persona, prendió todas con su cigarrillo y cuando estaba a punto de tirarlas sentí algo atravesando mi cráneo, esa misma sensación de euforia volvió como un toro embravecido y me golpeo con todo.

-Ahora es tu turno Dame-Tsuna, demuestra de lo que eres capaz-fue la voz de Reborn que sonaba como un dulce, un dulce ponzoñoso y malvado pero seductor, grrr, no caeré aquí por esas estúpidas bombas, no, no…

-¡APAGARE TODAS LAS MECHAS COMO SI FUERA A MORIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRR!-fui con todo lo que mi cuerpo podía en sus límites y con cada paso, con cada movimiento apagaba las mechas de todas las dinamitas que estaban desperdigadas por todos lados a nuestro alrededor, Gokudera estaba anonada por esta situación, alguien que era su objetivo, que debía ser eliminado estaba ayudándola, pero también me estoy ayudando a mí mismo, no deseo morir y pienso sobrevivir, una vez terminada la obra me levante para respirar y calmarme ya que no podía seguir más.

-Juudaime, por favor perdone a esta estúpida mujer-la voz de Gokudera sonó desde detrás de mi persona, esta vez cargada de emoción y admiración, la vi con la cabeza pegada al suelo en posición de perdón, estaba temblando ligeramente.

-¿Eh?-sinceramente, no sabía qué hacer en esta clase de situación.

-nunca quise ser el Decimo Vongola, eso fue solo una treta, solo vine aquí para comprobar que tendríamos un futuro buen jefe, y a pesar de intentar asesinarlo fue usted Juudaime quien se arriesgo, aun sabiendo que mi miserable vida no es nada comparada con la suya, lo dio todo para salvarme cuando no debía, lo seguiré hasta el final Juudaime-dijo con los ojos brillando como estrellas, un ligero sonrojo no tardo en mostrarse, y mire para abajo y vi gran parte de mis pantalones destruidos y rasgados por las bombas con algo de suciedad y cortes en mi torso desnudo.

-Juudaime es un gran hombre, intenso y viril-no quiero escuchar más.

-Buen trabajo Dame-Tsuna, acabas de obtener a tu primer seguidor y miembro de tu Famiglia, todo gran jefe necesita subordinados de confianza-la voz de Reborn sonaba alegre pero aun así calculadora.

-Bienvenida a la Famiglia Gokudera Hayako, Smoking Bomb-le dijo a Gokudera que tenía los ojos acuosos por lágrimas no derramadas.

-Ahh demonios-me dije en un susurro bajo pero no por eso no quitaba la ligera sonrisa de lado de mi cara.

-Confié en mi Juudaime, seré la mejor mano derecha, no tendrá que preocuparse por nada-me dijo Gokudera completamente emocionada y con una sonrisa que nunca había visto, era tan hermosa…

-¿Pasa algo Juudaime? Esta rojo-me pregunto algo confundida por mi estado actual Gokudera, no, no, no, a mí solo me gusta Kyoko, no puedo tener un flechazo con Gokudera, es como si me gustara también Takiko…

-Todavía debes conocer a la otra miembro de su familia, su guardián y mano izquierda, esto no cayó muy bien a Gokudera porque de nuevo su cara se volvió una mueca digna de una banchou.

-Ehhh, esa persona más val que sea diga de estar con Juudaime, si no es así, no vale la pena el tiempo de Juudaime, yo misma me encargare de ella-eso no me sienta nada bien, o único que puedo hacer es pensar en cómo Takiko reaccionara frente a esta situación….

n/a:Hola de nuevo, espero que este bien, esta nota es de SUMA IMPORTACIA así que por favor presten atención, muchas gracias.

1-decidí dejar este fic hasta aquí, no es que lo abandone sino que lo voy a re hacer otra vez por que algo no me convence del todo.

2-el nuevo fic no tendrá todo el manga/anime sino que será post final, aun tendrá todos los cambios que había pensado y diseñado para este fic que estoy terminando aquí.

3-sera un fic de Tsuna x harem FEM, me case de leer yaoi y de un Tsuna fem, no tengo nada en contra de ello pero ya repetir todo lo mismo, quiero un cambio, todos los personajes masculinos serán cambiados excepto algunos, como el Dr. Shamal y Lussuria por ejemplo.

4-Tsuna tiene a Yua como su hermana.

5-sera un fic de múltiples one-shot con algunas historias de varios cap pero no esperen algo completamente largo.

6-sera M, con situaciones crudas de la mafia, algún que otro insulto y avanzados intentos de las chicas por tener en su cama a Tsuna, no es que lo vayan a violar o algo pero a un paso del mismo.

7-Tsuna será un poco más independiente y no tan cobarde como al principio del manga aunque aun tendrá sus momentos jejeje.

8-Esten preparados porque habrá un poco de todo, si quieren hacerse una idea lean The (Somewhat) Inevitable Harem of One Tsunayoshi Sawada de FuitPastlles, está muy bueno, más de un risa me saco.

9-la gran mayoría de los personajes o ama a Tsuna o le tiene en muy alta estima, cosa que dará origen a muchos malentendidos y caos jeje aguarden para disfrutarlo.

Se despide Specterwolf, nos vemos en otro trabajo futuro.


End file.
